Men in White Coats
The Chuckle Brothers go for a job interview and end up being mistaken for various job workers. Plot Paul and Barry are low on money, so Paul finds a job in the newspaper for Hotdog Vendors and the two have to go to the interview wearing white coats because they are extremely unqualified. On their way Paul suggests Barry trim his tash for the interview, the two stop at a chair where Paul does D.I.Y tash trimming, No Slacking mistakes them for hairdressers due to the white coats and asks them for a haircut, Paul does a terrible job and refuses to show him in the mirror. The two go to a supermarket for cheap food, Barry gets annoyed by upside labels and the two put them back the right way, an old woman mistakes them as workers and complains about how small the triffle she bought was, they say she should get a dozen free boxes as compensation, the two then see her get dragged out the shop by the security guards. During a presentation the two look at some washing powder and the audience mistake them for the demonstrators, they go along with it and end up ruining a mens jacket and the washing machine. On their way to the park an ice cream vendor asks the two to look after his ice cream stall, they have no choice as he runs off, an old woman comes round looking for her dog and says only ice cream will bring him back, they dont have the type of ice cream so Paul tells Barry to go and gets some from the ice cream truck, Whilst getting the ice cream a bunch of cricketers mistake him for the umpire and he ends up in the game, a ball ends up flying into the ice cream stand which destroys it, Barry gives the old lady ice cream and she finally finds her dog. Paul knocks out NS who is the owner of a hot dog stand, The ice cream man comes back and see's the cart in shambles, he then chases after Paul, all the cricketers come chasing after Barry and the two Chucks reunite and end up getting chased together. They run to the park to get the job interview and to lose the cricketers and ice cream man, they go to the hot dog stand and no-body's their due to Paul knocking out the owner, the two think its a test and start serving the customers. They hear a woman screaming and they go round the back to see NS knocked out, the woman thinks their doctors and the two get down to work, they bandage his wounds with hot dog buns, a baguette and a steak and kidney pie, the man comes to and is very angry at the Chuckles, the two then get chased by everyone they bumped into and "helped". Trivia *First episode co-written by Rory Clark and Robert Taylor. *The scene where the Chuckles bump into each other and each yell "Quick! They're after me!" was apparently filmed at the Fernhill Drive junction on Upper Holly Walk in the village of Earls Colne, Colchester. *Second appearance of Mrs McCallister. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes Written By Robert Taylor